


Kicks and Kisses

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers, Public Sex, fighting leading to sex, play fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Souji agrees to fist-fight Yosuke to deepen their friendship, he never expected that the bout would lead to them having sex.This is set during Yosuke's rank 10 event.





	Kicks and Kisses

The first blow hit him hard; harder than he'd expected it to, but he was ready, kicking out with his foot the way he'd seen Chie move so many times in fights against Shadows.

 

His foot connected with Souji's side, but it was like kicking a wall of solid muscle; just how fit was this guy?!

 

“You have to hit harder than that if you want to hurt me.” Souji laughed as he dodged Yosuke's fist, spinning to the left and catching his friend between his shoulder blades.

 

“What makes you think I want to hurt you?” Yosuke shook of the hit, laughing too, his blows serious and playful at the same time.

 

“I thought that was the point of this? To beat our friendship into each other?” Souji winked as he feigned out of reach, dodging Yosuke's next punch.

 

“Well, yeah I guess so.” Yosuke curbed his next punch just before his fist collided with Souji's jaw.

 

Souji allowed the momentum of the blow take him down, before lashing out and tripping Yosuke, but that's when everything went wrong. Somehow, while falling, Yosuke managed to flip them around, and Souji found himself lying on top of his friend.

 

“Oh... now wha- mph?” Yosuke's words were cut off as Souji's mouth sealed over his own, his friends tongue delving straight down his throat.

 

Souji jerked back, stunned at what he had just done. “Yosuke, I'm sorry!”

 

“Shut up!” Yosuke glared up at him passionately.

 

“Oh shit!” Souji mistook the passion in Yosuke's eyes for rage and went to pull away, but that's when Yosuke's arms slid up around his neck. “Wait, Yosuke?”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me!”

 

“What?”

 

Yosuke groaned before surging upwards; if Souji wouldn't kiss him then he'd just have to kiss Souji instead.

 

“You...? I thought...?” Souji blinked in confusion as they broke apart again.

 

“You thought what?” Yosuke shifted underneath Souji, just trying to get comfortable, but he ended up rubbing intimately against his friend instead.

 

“That...” Souji's eyes went unfocused at the unfamiliar sensation of clothed friction against his dick. “That you hate the idea of being with a boy.”

 

“Oh...” Yosuke turned away, his cheeks flaring red. “I hate the idea of being, well, forced into being with a boy, and Kanji's size makes me nervous. Like if he wanted me, there's not much I could do physically to stop him. But I don't hate the thought of being with you even though I really am straight. I think the term for guys like me is hetero-flexible?”

 

Souji slowly nodded. “If you mean that you like girls but would go gay for the right guy, and the right guy only, then yes that is the term.”

 

“Yeah, that.” Yosuke looked up at Souji, straight into eyes that always made him feel all melty inside. “But don't get me wrong, this isn't a love confession!”

 

“Understood.” Souji smiled softly, relived that Yosuke wasn't confessing to being in love with him, since he did not love his friend. “How far are you willing to go?”

 

“Go? Wait, do you mean like, sex?”

 

“Yes. We can keep this as a simple make-out session, or we can go all the way; I'm fine with either, so I'm letting you set the limits.”

 

“Hey, Partner, are you willing to... to take a cock?” Yosuke stumbled over the last four words.

 

“Yes, I am; I have no experience with receiving anal though.”

 

“Okay then I want to go all the way, as long as you are willing to take. I might one day be ready for that but today isn't that day.” Yosuke sighed and looked away.

 

“There is no shame in admitting to not being ready.” Souji gently cupped Yosuke's cheek and lifted his chin up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“You don't find it a turn off that I'm not ready?”

 

“No, quite the opposite. I find the confidence you have in admitting you aren't ready to be sexy.”

 

“Sexy? Me?” Yosuke looked back up at Souji almost shyly.

 

“You have an amazing body, slim and sexy. I've wanted to tell you that for a long time to give you a confidence boost but I was scared you wouldn't accept the compliment coming from me.”

 

“I'm actually loving hearing you call me sexy. No ones ever called me that before.” Yosuke lifted his hips, deliberately rolling them against Souji's.

 

“I can't think when you do that...”

 

“Then don't think.” Yosuke's hands tore at Souji's uniform as Souji kissed him again, and again.

 

“How... how popular is this stretch of riverbank?” Souji broke away from Yosuke panting, his shirt hanging open around a toned chest and his pants undone to show off a wedge of very tented underwear.

 

“Not very; I rarely ever see anyone here at this time of day.” The setting sun provided an almost overly romantic backdrop behind Yosuke, not that Souji minded.

 

“Good.” Souji lifted his hips until he could slide his pants down his hips to mid-thigh.

 

“Souji were outside!”

 

“You just said that no one comes here at this time of day. Do you really want to stop and pick things up again later?”

 

“Well, no...” Yosuke's hand wrapped around Souji's dick. “Wow, you have a really nice cock.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Heh, I bet you hear that all the time.” Yosuke began to gently stroke his friend from root to tip and back down again.

 

“Actually I've never... this is my first time showing anyone my dick...” Souji blushed softly.

 

“What really?!”

 

“Yes. I'm not exactly saving myself for someone special; though you are definitely special to me; I just don't want my first time to be casual.”

 

“Wait, you want more than just sex?”

 

“Yes, and no. I'm okay with this being a one time deal, if that's what you want. I am open to more however, and I know that whether or not we pursue something more after today, that what we do here will be meaningful for both of us. It isn't casual.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I can definitely agree that what we are doing is not casual, at all.” Yosuke released Souji to unzip his own pants, pulling out his more modest length. “So, how does this work, exactly?”

 

“First off, we need lube.” Souji wrapped a hand around Yosuke. “Although a small, cute cock like this is recommended for a guys first time receiving since smaller means less initial pain.”

 

“You think it's cute?” Yosuke laughed self consciously.

 

“You're adorable.” Souji leaned down for one last kiss before getting down on all fours, and tossing Yosuke a small bottle retrieved from his jacket pocket.

 

“You brought lube with you?”

 

“I stopped by to buy some more at the store before meeting up with you today.” Souji laughed softly. “Jerking off chafes me without lube.”

 

Yosuke winced. “Dude yeah, I hear ya.” There was a rustle of plastic as the bottle was opened. “So do I finger you first?”

 

“Yes. Once I can easily take three fingers, you'll be good.”

 

“Okay.” Yosuke poured some lube into his hand, tilting his hand to coat his fingers before sliding the first digit inside Souji.

 

Souji moaned, low and deep in his throat, and Yosuke just about came from the sound alone. “Shit, Souji, do you know how much you turn me on when you moan like that?” Yosuke gripped himself hard around his base to keep himself from cumming just yet.

 

Souji didn't reply, except to shift his ass against Yosuke's hand, prompting the tawny haired boy to move.

 

Slowly, Yosuke began to thrust his finger in and out of Souji's tight ass, feeling him loosen as he relaxed little by little. “I'm adding a second finger now.”

 

Souji could only nod, once more unable to think as he felt the familiar, sweet pleasure of having his ass played with, although it was the first time the fingers inside him were not his own.

 

The third slid home only moments later, without Souji feeling any pain. “I'm ready.”

 

“Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“Yes, fuck me.”

 

Yosuke swallowed hard as yet another wave of arousal washed over him, and he found himself lining his cock up with Souji's virgin opening and pushing inside.

 

It was nothing like the flesh-light he had hidden under his bed at home; Souji was wet and unbelievably warm inside as he surrounded Yosuke and held him tight.

 

At first, Yosuke's thrusts were slow and gentle as he got used to being inside Souji, but at the silver haired boys urging, he sped his pace little by little until he was flat out fucking him into the ground. Not a word was spoken, but a constant litany of half intelligible “Souji's”, “Yosuke's” and curses left panting mouths as the pleasure built and crescendoed inside each of them.

 

Souji came first after Yosuke began to jerk him off in time to his thrusts; Yosuke followed him as Souji tightened around him almost unbearably.

 

“How was that, Partner?”

 

“Better than my wildest dreams.” Souji rolled over onto his back, and Yosuke cuddled into his chest, both of them soaked with cum and sweat, clothing disarrayed.

 

“Hey, Senpai, are you out here?!”

  
  
“Oh shit is that Kanji?” Before Yosuke could do any more than sit up, Kanji had crested the hill and seen them.

 

A look of abject horror crossed his face as he turned bright red. “SORRY!” He turned and ran away at full speed.

 

“Oh God he's gonna tell everyone!”

 

“I didn't particularly want to keep this a secret anyway. Not from our Team.”

 

“You didn't?” Yosuke warmed to the idea. “Well, we are already Partners; were just changing what that means a bit, right?”

 

“Yeah. Now, lets get home. I don't know about you but I need a bath.”

 

“I wonder if Ted will let me bathe alone tonight; apparently being alone in a tub full of warm water scares the bear.” Yosuke sighed as he zipped his pants back up, trying to ignore the mess.

 

“He'll probably be able to tell that you scored by your scent anyway. Just say that you want some privacy.”

 

“That never works. Oh well.” Taking Souji's hand, they walked back into town finally feeling like everything was going to be okay for the first time in either of their lives.

 


End file.
